


Lunatic

by Hayleyduh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Captivity, Human Derek Hale, Human Stiles Stilinski, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multiple Personalities, Multiple Personality Disorder, Murder, Murderer Derek, Murderers, Original Character(s), Possessive Derek, Swearing, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayleyduh/pseuds/Hayleyduh
Summary: Derek is a professional murderer. he gets hired to kill a boy but he changes his mind when he meets the boy's bestfriend Stiles.he decides to take him instead, not to kill him, but to keep him for himself.will Stiles be able to heal derek's broken mind or will he drown in his darkness?
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Comments: 83
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

He stared at his cigarette and watched the smoke dance in the room. he hadn't slept for days.

he poured some champagne in his glass. silence. it was the only thing that calmed his chaotic mind. 

his phone rang and he answered immediately.

" Hale? "  
a familiar voice said. 

" Argent? "  
Derek's harsh voice scared Argent even over the phone.

" I have a job for you Hale. I'll pay you good money "  
Argent said and Derek felt powerful hearing his nervous voice.

" what job? "  
Derek asked and lit another cigarette.

" you know what job... I'll send you the information and address. I only want his body, I don't care how you do it. gouge his eyes, cut off his head, I want to throw it to his father's face "  
Argent said and hung up.

Derek shrugged and turned on his laptop. Argent had sent the info to his fake e-mail.  
there was a picture of a young boy, 22 or 23. he had white skin, american, maybe euroupean. or even irish. he had black hair and light brown eyes. he had a pretty face. Derek would keep him to himself if he wasn't going to get 10 thousnd dollars for his head. he was a murderer. it was his job.

he left his room and started walking towards the basement.  
" Theo "  
he shouted and laughed.

" Theo, why don't you answer me? "  
he epened the basement door and looked at the crucified man. 

" good morning Theo "  
the man was looking at him with terrified eyes.

" oh, Theo... you little tough cop "  
Theo's body was shaking. trying to get away. but there was no escape from the devil that had him in his claws. no escape.

Derek thought about the beautiful boy with brown eyes, who he wss going to kill in a few days. he was happy.

he had a new game to play.

Pain can be beautiful sometimes. when you don't feel anything and spend your whole life in darkness, that pain makes you feel alive.

sometimes you lose something so slowly that you even forget it was there in the first place. Derek's feelings had drowned in blood and death, and he never felt that he had feelings at all.

yes...he had lost everyting very easily. nobody realized that he had lost his soul, his mind, even himself.

he opened the basement door and stood in front of Theo, he was covered in his own blood. Derek untied his hands, and he fell down immediately.

Derek left some food and water for him. Theo started eating with his hands immediately, he'd been starving for days.  
he had forgotten everything. his mother... he couldn't remember his girlfriend's smile anymore. he had no memory at all. everything was a blur in his mind.

the chemicals that Derek injected to him everyday made his memories fade away, they made his mind more vulnerable and they made him feel pain more than anything. he just wanted everything to end.

Derek started talking : " Your friend has taken over my case now. we have to see how far he'll go... you think he can find out my name? at least you got to the name Hale in the last moments... it's a shame it was too late, I got to you first. but this friend of yours is a nosey little shit... I heard his speech today, your boss was there, too. they're really upset about your death... what about your friend? you think he'll be a good boy if I cut off his fingers? "

Derek laughed and didn't give a chance to Theo to talk. he locked the basement door and went to his room.

he put on his leather jacket and grabbed his keys. it was time to take care of his new task. he got on his camaro and called Argent. he answered after a few seconds.

" Hale "  
Argent said and he sounded nervous again.  
Derek hated it when people knew his name. it felt like his name was a dagger they could rip out his heart with.

" which part of his body do you want? "  
Derek asked.

" bring me his fucking brown eyes. his dad will be so happy "  
Argent said. there was a lot of anger and stress in his voice. Derek smiled and hung up.

eyes... eyes were his favorite.they're a person's whole world, the rooms of their mind. Derek could read all of their thoughts from the book of their mind. a book Derek could perfectly read, feel and see.

eyes can express feelings,the can smile, and cry. Derek loves the eyes of the people he kills. because in the last moment, the feeling in those eyes are beyond everything that could be seen.

he got off his car and walked into the cafè.  
he'd been there a few times before, with Scott. but now he was there to deal with something else.

" cofee... with sugar "  
Derek said and looked at the chairs outside the cafè. there was a college nearby.

he was waiting for the boy to show up. because according to what Argent said, the boy went to college there. he seemed rich.

Derek was good at waiting. he was never in a rush. he was always patient. he listened, talked, and let the faith take care of everything. like a tiger ambushing its bait.

he looked at the picture on his phone again. brown eyes, black hair, average height, pink lips and very expensive clothes. the boy seemed unique.

he turned off his phone when the exact same boy in the picture, sat right next to him. he was surpriesed, but tried to hide it.

the deer came right to the trap. he seemed eager to die, sitting next to Derek Hale.

the boy started talking to his friend, who was standing next to him. his friend was a thin boy, with fuzzy black hair and a batman t-shirt.  
" shut the fuck up Stiles "  
The boy shouted at his friend, Stiles.

" fuck you nicolas "  
Stiles said and started eating his chocolate cake. Derek thought the boy was very cute.

" Stiles get up, we gotta go "  
Nick said. he seemed frustrated. Stiles ignored him.

" we'll be late, we gotta go now "  
Nick pulled his arm and Stiles frowned.  
" you're always a pain in the ass. let me finish my cake "

Derek was staring at him the whole time, with a big smile. but then he reminded himself he was there for another reason. Nicolas. so he stopped smiling. he had to get to know him a little before he killed him.

he had to kill Nicolas Holt in three days and give his eyes to Argent, so he could get the 10 thousand dollars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm Hayley and I'm starting this new story. I hope you enjoy it!


	2. chapter 2

Derek would never kidnap his victims like an idiot without getting to know them. he was like a spider, watching a butterfly for hours, admiring it and waiting for it. the hunt is never easy when you're in love with the bait.

Derek finished his coffee as he was laughing at the boy named Stiles's funny actions. of course he was also watching Nicolas.

" we have to stop by your father's friend's bar, remember? he invited us "  
Nicolas said and after a few minutes, Stiles finally finished eating and they walked out of the cafè. 

" little idiot "  
Derek whispered as he watched them get in a black lamborghini. he got on his car and started following them.

He never asked questions from the people who paid him. he always had some questions but he never asked them.

this was his job. killing, torture, and anything he got paid for. he didn't care who he had to kill. an old man, a young girl. whatever. 

Derek doesn't care. 

' everybody dies eventually, I just change the scheduele '  
this is what he told himself his whole life. over and over. it left scars on his demonic soul.

but scars are delightful. each tear, each sorrow satisfies his soul. he feeds on chaos and pain.

but this is insatiable. the joy of having someone's life in his hands, the feeling of power, when you get all these glorious feelings for the first time, you never let go of them... never.

" welcome mr. Stilinski "  
the guard standing in front of the bar's door smiled at Stiles and Nicolas, and they walked inside. 

Derek waited for a few seconds and then followed them, but the guard stopped him.

" what? "  
Derek said and the giant guard's face turned red. he was angry.

" you can't come in without a membership card "  
Derek grinned.

" then why don't I go and tell mr. Stilinski you didn't let his close friend in? what was your name by the way? "  
Derek said and the guard backed off. 

Social lesson: people are different. learn each of their weaknesses and you win the game.

" I'm sorry sir, I didn't know you're mr. Stilinski's friend "  
The guard tried to explain but Derek ignored him and walked into the bar. there was a lot of smoke. the place smelt like weed and alcohol.

" whiskey, neat "  
Derek said to the barman and looked around to find the two stupid rich kids he was there for.

" your drink sir "  
the barman said and tried to smile at Derek's harsh face but it was a hard thing to do.

Derek was 28. younger than usual assassins. and better than them.

he was tall,he had cold green eyes and multiple small scars on his face, and a tattoo on his back. but if you were smart you'd know that behind those leather jckets and expensive pants, there's a 45 milimeter gun and a bronze classic knife.

even Stiles had realized that Derek is incredibly hot. Derek looked at him and he smiled. 

Stiles and Nicolas started talking to a middle-aged man who seemed to be the owner of the bar. and Stiles talked to him with a lot of respect, unlike what he had shown of himself in the cafè.

Derek took a sip of the whiskey : " this is gross "  
he whispered. this bar didn't even have good whiskey. 

" I saw you at the cafè. why are you following us? "  
Stiles walked towards Derek and asked him. it made Derek smile.

Nicolas was standing a little further, frowning. he'd told Stiles not to talk to Derek. there was something about him that seemed dangerous. maybe the kid knew his angel of death.

" I didn't follow you. I don't even know you. unless you show me you're worth knowing "  
Derek said and Stiles laughed. he wanted to tell Nicolas that this guy was really funny.

but he didn't know that he had to stay away from Derek. he actually liked the guy standing in front of him.

" so what are you doing in this place? it's the most boring bar in town. I'm only here because my father says I should interact with his friends "  
Stiles said and rolled his eyes. 

Derek liked talking. he always liked to talk to people he killed, ask them about their life, guide their thoughts out of their mind, see the essence of their soul, as he hears all of their thought. he's definetly a good listener, and Stiles is good talker.

perfect pair.

" my father was like that, too. one day I cut off his head and buried his pieces in the backyard. then I had to burn my mother alive because she was a witness. and then finally I was free to do whatever I want "  
Derek said and smiled. 

Stiles froze for a few seconds. but then he started laughing really hard.

" you're so funny...- "  
Stiles said and he remembered he didn't know this guy's name.

" Derek "  
Derek said and stared at Nicolas, who was making a phone call. Stiles was thinking how hot Derek was.

" won't your friend join us? "  
Derek asked and Stiles sighed.

" he doesn't like strangers "

" and you like them? "  
Derek asked and he was smiling.

" only some of them "  
Stiles bit his lips.

Derek looked at his watch. it was passed midnight. he had to go back home and tell Argent he couldn't kill Nicolas. he liked his new target better and he had to pay all of his attention to Stiles Stilinski.

the rude kid who challenged Derek.

" that's nice Stiles. you might wanna spend more time with the ones you like "  
Derek said and stood up.

Stiles didn't say anything. so Derek took a piece of paper out of his pocket and wrote his number on it. and then put it on the bar, in front Stiles.

" see you later Stiles "  
he said and walked away. Stiles looked at the paper.

" what did he tell you? "  
Nicolas asked him and sat next to him. 

" nothing "  
he smiled to tell him everything was okay.

" you're not calling him "  
Nick said and he was worried, even a bit shaking.

" jesus Nick what are you? five? "  
Stiles said and Nick looked at him angrily. 

he was a paranoid sociopath, he was suspicious of everyone, even the birds flying in the sky. Stiles thought maybe it was a family thing.

Nick's father was also totally paranoid, a captain at the fbi, he was even suspicious of himself, and he slept with his gun. it was totally a family thing.

Stiles on the other hand, was laid back. he loved to experience, he wasn't shy, he wasn't a coward and he wasn't paranoid. he just wanted some adventure, new experiences, new people, dangerous stuff, anything that could lighten up his mood.

and Derek looked like one of his most attractive experiences. but sometimes climbing up a cliff only leads to a fall.

" we gotta go "  
Nick said and pulled his arm. Stiles followed him reluctantly as he put his hands in his pocket, making sure the piece of paper was still there.

as soon as Stiles ans Nicolas got on their car, Derek turned on his GPS tracker. he needed to know where Stiles lived. he didn't want to waste a second on Nicolas Holt because his new target was far more interesting than that shy boy.

he went back home and called Argent after getting changed.

" Hale? "  
Argent's shitty voice annoyed him as usual.

he sighed and sat on the coucgh.  
" yeah that's me "

he grabbed an apple and took a bite.  
" I didn't think you'd finish the job so quickly "  
Argent said, he was surprised.

Derek laughed. the idiot old man thought he'd killed Nicolas and he was waiting to recieve his eyes.

" I didn't "  
Derek said and waited for Argent to react.

Of course he was shocked.

" so...? "  
the old fox was nervous and tense. he was scared shitless of Derek, and eventhough he tried to hide it, but anyone would realize the stress in his voice as he struggled over the phone.

" so... why did you call me? "  
he asked again and Derek enjoyed the stress in his voice, but this time he could sense that Argent was getting angry.

" I wanted to tell you that the ten thousand is in your account right now. I'm not killing the Holt kid, I can set you up with someone else who can finish the job "

Argent practically screamed : " damn it, you useless piece of shit... I gave you the job Hale, I don't want anyone else to finish the it. fuck... what the hell do you mean? "

Argent was yelling over the phone but Derek honestly didn't care. he took another bite from the apple.

" I'm out, that's it. you know how I work "  
Derek said.

a few moments later Argent started threatening him but Derek just laughed. was he going to send a killer to kill a killer? 

to kill Derek? the person people called zodiac's father? Derek laughed again and hung up.

Why would he spare himself that cute Stiles boy just for ten thousand dollars and killing a rich kid? 

he had no interest in Nicolas, he had his eyes on someone else. he lay on his bed and tried to get some sleep.

Stiles was also thinking about Derek. he put his number on his phone as soon as he got home. 

he put him under 'sourwolf ' and laughed.  
he wanted to text him but it seemed stupid since they only met two hours ago. 

he wanted to get to know the mysterious man. after a few minutes, he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

" You think I care? "  
Derek said as he lighted his cigarette.

" well you should. Argent won't just leave you alone and give us the job, you're in trouble. I hope whatever changed your mind is worth it... but he won't forget this, man "  
Scott said over the phone and Derek grinned. all that was on his mind was Stiles. that thin cute boy.

of course it was worth it. Stiles was worth more than any money Argent was willing to pay but...

something wasn't clear to him.

Derek couldn't understand what was so interesting about this boy to him.

but that didn't really matter. he was always attracted to different people, maybe it was one of the reasons that made him who he was ' a killer '

he looked at the steel knife on the table, which was covered in blood. he sighed. messy. he didn't want to listen to Scott.

" it wouldn't be so bad for you Scott. you kill the kid and you get the money that's supposed to be mine "  
Derek said and grabbed the knife. it felt like it belonged in his hands. 

he cleaned the blood on the knife with his sleeves. he had to stop doing that. blood stains never washed off completely.

" I'll see you later Scott. bye... I gotta go "  
Derek said and hung up, ignoring Scott's advices.

the house was empty... he needed a new captive.  
\--  
Stiles came back from college, he was really tired. he grabbed his phone and looked for Derek's number. 

' hey, it's Stiles '  
he wrote the text and waited a few minutes before he sent it. he didn't want to sound stupid.

' hi Stiles '  
Derek answered quickly. 

Stiles was nervous.  
' you wanna hang out? '  
Derek didn't answer for a few minutes and it made Stiles really anxious.

' sure '  
Derek finally answered, he also sent his address and Stiles memorized it. he was super excited and happy.  
\--  
Derek didn't know why he thought about Stiles the second he woke up. 

life was simple as always, dark, ugly. he thought about Stiles and himself. they were very different and far. 

he thought about his darkness. each thought was a new scar on his mind. when he looked in the mirror, he couldn't see himself. all he saw was a mask, dancing in front of the people.

a mask that hid his ugly truth. sometimes the person you are, the person you've become, can't change at all. it doesn't matter how many angels are around you.  
\--  
" mom... I'm leaving "  
Stiles said. it was almost 5 p.m. Natalie was his stepmother, she married his dad when he was 11, he'd been calling her mom ever since. she was very much kinder than his dad, who was barely even home.

" where? "  
Natalie asked. 

" uh... to Nick's house "  
Stiles said and tried to smile to show his mom everything's fine.

" you're not dating Nick are you? "  
Natalie joked and Stiles was disgusted. dating his best friend? no way. 

" no of course not "  
he sounded like a goose. a lying goose, he said to himself.

" have fun "  
his mom said and continued watching the movie. Stiles opened the door and started walking.

he was nervous, and hungry. he should've eaten some cookies.

Derek was already at their meeting place. he smiled, the boy seemed nervous. Derek was never nervous, not even when he killed.

" hi "  
Stiles said and sat on the chair next to Derek.

" hi "  
Derek said. they started talking, well, Stiles mostly did the talking. Derek just listened.

" so, what's your job? "  
Stiles asked. 

" I kill people "  
Derek answered calmly. and Stiles started laughing, as he punched Derek in the arm.

" that was funny "  
Stiles said. Derek had a sip of water and tried to laugh.

" I own a billiard hall "  
Derek randomly picked a job, and winked at Stiles. 

" I'd love to see it "  
Stiles smiled.

" I'd love for you to see my house "  
Derek said and Stiles rolled his eyes.  
" not funny dude "

Derek shrugged and laughed : " I didn't mean that... I just meant that my house is really nice, you might wanna see it "


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to leave kudos❤

After a few weeks of spending every day with Derek, Stiles couldn't imagine a day without him.

Derek was a strong drug that got him addicted real quick.

how could Stiles not get addicted to him? his presence was the only thing that took loneliness and pain away from Stiles.

Derek was someone he couldn't lose.

" this is a stupid crush "  
Stiles whispered to himself and rolled his eyes.

" Stiles... Stiles, can you come out? "  
Lydia, his step-sister said, and Stiles opened his room's door. Lydia seemed scared.

" what happened? "  
Stiles asked, Lydia looked like she had cried. Noah, their dad, was yelling at Natalie downstairs. Lydia started crying again.

" I told you to shut up "  
Noah yelled at Natalie. 

Stiles was shocked. he only saw his father on sundays, if he was in town... he usually was out of town for months.

Stiles sometimes tried not to forget father's face. he hoped that some day he'd come back, he'd forget about his stupid company and fucking money. he'd come back to his family.

they always saved a seat for him at the table. Stiles wished that he'd come back, at least for Natalie. she was like a mother to Stiles.

sometimes he forgot how he needed his father to be there for him.

" is that dad? "  
Stiles asked and he couldn't really believe it. of course it was his dad. Stiles couldn't forget his voice.

" they're fighting "  
Lydia said and held Stiles's hand.  
" you stay in my room, okay? "  
Stiles said and Lydia nodded. Stiles went downstairs.

why was everything so messed up in his life?

" what's going on here? "  
he asked. his dad was angry and his mother seemed broken. he wanted to give her a hug and tell her everything was okay.

but nothing was okay.

" go back to your room Stiles "  
Noah said and stared at Natalie.

" I won't until you tell me what's going on here "  
Stiles seemed brave at that moment but he was actually very afraid. he couldn't stop blinking and he felt like he was going to melt down.

" yeah why don't you tell him what a bastard...- "  
before Natalie could finish her sentence, Noah slapped her in the face. 

Stiles felt like he wanted to die.

everything was silent, like the last moments before death. Natalie's tears reminded him that this family was gone.

" you can't hit her "  
Stiles yelled and punched his father in the chest. 

" stay out of this Stiles "  
Noah warned him but Stiles ignored him.

Stiles tried to punch him again but Noah grabbed his hand.  
" I told you to stay out "

Noah was angry, he punched Stiles in the face and made him fall on the ground.  
Stiles felt the worst pain in his nose, and could taste blood in his mouth. 

he tried to stand up. but he couldn't even realize why this whole thing was happening.

" you want to go against me? what the hell are you even thinking? "  
Noah had no control. he didn't think about his actions. he was out of his mind, he was crazy. he grabbed Stiles and punched him in the face, over and over again.

" you wanna know why Natalie and I were fighting? yeah? I'm tired of fucking her. is that good? you wanna hear it? I have a mistress and I'm done staying in this shithole "

Stiles couldn't see clearly, because of all the blood. he started laughing. he felt like he was losing his mind too.

he stood up, in front of Noah. a man he could no longer call father. Natalie was crying in silence. 

Stiles looked at him in the eye and only whispered one thing:  
" Fuck you dad "

he got out of the house. he couldn't stand that place anymore.

" fuck "  
he got off his car. he was in the middle of nowhere. he wanted to scream. as lould as possible.

he wished there was someone who could take all this pain away. someone he felt safe with.

Derek.

he turned on his phone and looked for his number. he wasn't sure if it was a good idea. 

but he called him.

" Stiles "

" Derek? I was wondering if I could crash at your place tonight... please? just for one night "  
Stiles said. 

He didn't see Derek grin over the phone, as he put his gun in the drawer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! please let me know what you think about the story so far!  
> ~Hayley


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Stiles was sitting alone in his car, waiting for Derek.

it was a cold night and he had a bad headache. it felt like his hands were freezing and the scars on his face were painful.

he was trying not to think about his father, the man who had destroyed his family. 

and the worst thing was that he was waiting for Derek for hours. it looked like he wasn't gonna show up.

Stiles really needed to see him. he wanted him there. he needed him to heal his wounds.

his phone rang, for one second he thought it was Derek, but it wasn't. it was Lydia, leaving the hundredth voicemail.

he wished Derek would at least call. he wanted to hear his voice, but of course he wasn't going to call. why would Stiles be stupid enough to believe him? Derek was probably in a night club or something, having fun, forgtetting all about his promise to Stiles. 

nobody was there for Stiles. nobody, not even Derek. he really thought he could trust him.

Stiles was trying to get his shit together, he pushed his hand on his mouth to stop himself from crying out loud.

but he couldn't stop it. his tears fell on his cheeks and he started pulling his hair. he hated everyone. his dad, his sister, Derek. everyone.

" looks like somebody's having a hard time"

Derek's voice...

he turned around to see his green eyes, to make sure he was actually there.

he looked at Derek for a few moments, then he punched him in the arm, and he frowned when he saw Derek didn't move a bit. Stiles wasn't so tiny, but he had seen Derek work out. he was stronger than him.

" I didn't think you'd show up "

Stiles started nagging, but he was happy Derek was there. and Derek? gods can't read his complicated mysterious mind. what was he up to? whatever it was, it wasn't good.

" so, why are you here? shouldn't you be at your dad's palace? being served by your servants? "  
Derek said. but Stiles didn't think it was funny. he wasn't in the mood for jokes. not at all. he didn't like Derek's sense of humor  
he started walking towards the car, but he felt Derek was following him.

" it doesn't matter. you shouldn't have come. I'll crash at Nicolas's place "  
Stiles was super upset. Derek was smiling, and it made him mad.Derek wasn't supposed to smile and talk about Stiles's dad, when he had waited for him for hours. 

" hey come on Stiles "  
Derek wrapped his fingers around Stiles's cold wrists and pushed him into his arms. it felt actually safe. he felt like all the pains had gone away. something was always a little strange about Derek. weird and mysterious. Stiles couldn't figure out what it was, but it was good. everything was good when Derek was around.

" what happened Stiles? "  
Derek looked at him and asked. Stiles's tears made him angry.

" my father and I...- we...- "

" I know, you don't have to tell me "  
Derek smiled and said. he was trying to calm him down.

sometimes his caring, gentle behavior could fool anyone. but the devil inside him was much stronger.

" I'll take you home, come on "  
Derek pulled his arm but Stiles didn't move.

" what about my car? "  
Stiles asked. Derek shrugged. 

" it doesn't matter, you'll pick it up later "  
Derek said.

Stiles thought it was stupid to worry about a car Noah had bought him, so he nodded and got into Derek's car. he'd spend the night at his place, and tomorrow he'd come back and take his car. maybe he's stay at his aunt's place for a while. he'd only go back home when his dad was gone.

his plan seemed okay... but he didn't know none of that was going to happen.

Stiles fell asleep and when he woke up,the car had stopped in front of a big mansion. around them was covered with willow trees. Stiles frowned. they were out of town. no houses were around them and they were far from the main road. wasn't it a bit scary? Stiles tried not to be a coward.

" is that your house? "  
Stiles asked.

" yes "  
Derek answered. the house was practically a mansion. for a moment Stiles felt like he had to run and stay away from that house. but it was stupid, it was probably because of Nicolas's stupid horror movies.

Come on, it was Derek's place. nothing bad would happen there.

" a camaro, a mansion and fancy clothes. you're not so poor yourself "  
Stiles said and laughed. Derek was thinking how cute he was.

" I used to be... but I changed it. let's go, you look tired, you need to rest "  
Derek said. but Stiles didn't get off the car.

" listen, I don't wanna be rude or anything, but maybe it was a mistake...- "  
Stiles said and Derek laughed, as he walked towards Stiles.

he wasn't so sure it was a good idea to call Derek. he should have never come here.

Derek patted his face with his fingers. he started frowning : " why are you so cold? "  
he asked and he looked scary. but Stiles didn't mind, he was happy at least someone gave a shit about him in this world.

" I'm fine "  
he said but Derek ignored him.

" damn it Stiles, you're freezing. let's go inside "  
he said and pulled his arm.

" isn't it scary that you have no neighbours and live out of town? "  
Stiles asked as he followed him.

" not at all "  
he whispered.

Stiles looked around. the yard was nothing like Stiles's yard, it was a little weird, it was full of dead flowers and there were big holes on the ground. and the mansion was completely white and a little creepy. 

he should've at least planted some trees, Stiles thought to himself.

when they finally got inside of the house, Stiles bended to remove his sneakers. he realized that Derek had locked the door.

" Derek? "  
Stiles called him. Derek walked towards the couch and turned the lights on. when Stiles saw what was on the couch...

he fell down. and he screamed as loud as he could.

all he felt was fear.

the body of a young man, cut to the pieces, with eyes wide open, was on the couch. he was covered in blood and his heart was removed.

" I told you, you should see my house "  
Derek said and laughed at Stiles, who was punching the door and trying to get out. he was screaming and shouting. 

Stiles was shocked. he didn't want to believe that Derek did this. he covered his ears, he didn't want to hear Derek's laugh. he sounded like a crazy person... like a lunatic.

" Derek, please... - "  
he begged. 

" oh baby you're stuck with me "  
Derek said and Stiles knew it was over...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Stiles!  
> let me know what you think about the story so far and don't forget to leave kudos!  
> Also if you have any questions or anything i'd be happy to answer.  
> ~Hayley


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, make sure you've read the previous chapter. hope u enjoy!

" you should stop screaming, you know "  
Derek said.

Stiles was panicking. he couldn't feel his hands nor legs, he felt like he wanted to throw up. he was trying not to look at the dead body, he wanted to throw up his soul and all of his feelings.

he wanted to kill himself for trusting someone so dangerous. he could hear death whispering in his ears, leading him into darkness.

his eyes were closed but he could see the darkness inside Derek. he could see his smile, they weren't friendly anymore.

Derek had turned most of the lights off. but Stiles could still see the dead body, soaking in blood. its eyes... its eyes brought Stiles's worst nightmares to life. they were widened and its mouth was open, too. it looked like it wanted to scream. it looked like it was still alive.

" alright, let me introduce you. chop chop meeting time! "  
Derek clapped his hands and smiled. he grabbed the severed hand and walked towards Stiles.

Stiles just pushed his back to the wall. he wanted to disappear. he didn't want this lunatic to be anywhere near him.

his face was covered in tears and he didn't even have the energy to scream. he was shaking and shaking. like it would never end, it would never stop.

" hey, Stiles.I'm James "  
Derek said as he moved the arm in front of Stiles's face. drops of blood fell on his cheeks. he tried to hold his breath, he didn't want to breathe, he didn't want to hear that disgusting smell.

he didn't want to breathe, he wanted to die, he wanted to end everything, he just wanted it to end.

" I was a really good boy, Stiles. I didn't annoy Derek "  
Derek said again. 

" but last night I made a stupid mistake. I tried to leave mr. Hale... and he killed me "

Derek shrugged and said it like it was the most normal thing. those words were killing Stiles.

he stood up and started running. he wanted to find a window, a door, a goddamn wall he could climb. he had to leave, he had to run, he had to get as far as possible from the lunatic murderer behind him.

" yeah, run Stiles, that's more fun "  
Derek said and laughed. 

" it's gonna be a lot fun tonight, right James? "  
Derek looked at the arm and left it with the rest of the body.

he had to forget about burying that body tonight, his favorite toy was playing.

" Stiles, come back to me babe. you're safe with me, I won't hurt you "  
Derek said. 

Stiles was trying to open the locked window in second floor. he pulled it, but it wasn't working. the goddamn lock, the useless window wouldn't open.

so he started looking around to find something to break the glass with. he finally found a flower pot and threw it at the window, but nothing happened.

" sorry, that window's made of aluminium nitrate "  
Derek's voice froze him.

" Stiles "  
He called him. Stiles was terrified of that voice.

" please- please don't kill me, please don't. don't do this- I'll give you whatever you want-... please "  
Stiles could barely speak.

" follow me "  
it was all that Derek said.

" I'm not going to kill you. we're gonna have lots of long days together "  
Derek said, his green eyes were shining in the dark.

he pulled Stiles's arm and dragged him into a room and locked its door right away.

" good night Stiles "

\--  
Derek started the morning with a hot sweet coffee, the sun was shining in the sky. he felt like his day was going to be great. he could see the view of mountains outside his window. the mansion was just outside the town, he didn't want to keep Stiles in a small apartment.

he walked towards Stiles's room and grabbed his keys to unlock the door, but he changed his mind. he didn't know what made him want to leave Stiles on his own. some part of him wanted to torture him, and another part was afraid to confront him.

a stupid meaningless fear. he took a deep breath and opened the door of Stiles's room.

he was asleep, like the most beautiful picture in the world. who could deny his beauty? he definetly was the prettiest boy Derek had ever seen and... Derek had aeen a lot of boys.

" so you're asleep "  
he whispered. he saw Stiles's eyes move a little, as he pretended to be asleep.

Derek felt like could hear his heart beat, he was still terrified and his thoughts were poisoned.

" alright... then I'll pretend that I don't know you're awake "  
he said and sat on the bed. 

" it's a nice time to take a nap "  
he realized that the pillow was wet. Stiles had cried all night.

he started touching Stiles's hair softly.

and Stiles... he felt like he wanted to die.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles was too afraid to even move, he was too scared to breathe. he was drowning in an endless pain. he felt betrayed.

he wanted to move but he couldn't. he was pressed under Derek's body, pain was moving under his skin and tears fell on his cheeks without making a sound.

" you don't have to be so scared "  
Derek whispered. his lips were moving on Stiles's ear.

Stiles couldn't take it anymore. he screamed and pushed Derek away and threw him off the bed.

" stop this shit "  
Stiles yelled at Derek, his voice was broken and unrecognizable even to himself.

" stop what? "  
Derek asked innocently. he was just messing with him.

Stiles was gasping, he had no idea that this was all Derek's plan. his calmness, his smiles, and his romantic bullshit, it was all part of his act.

and Stiles had lost so soon, he'd let his guard down.

" whatever you want, I'll stop "  
Derek said as he sat close to Stiles.

" but I have some conditions "  
Derek said and touched Stiles's cheek softly, he got surprised by its coldness. 

Stiles looked at him. he knew there was no point in fighting him, he had no weapons, he had nothing. he didn't want to make everything worse for himself.

" what.. what condition? "  
Stiles looked him in the eye.

those green cold fucking eyes. his long dark eyelashes shadowed his cheeks and made him look even hotter. but.. but under that perfect mask, there was a dark ugly heart, a poisoned toxic mind, darkened by the innocent lives he had taken.

" what fucking condition? "  
Stiles asked again but this time he didn't look scared at all, he was angry. he stood up and tried to keep his distance from Derek.

" well I'm just enjoying looking at you right now, I forgot what I wanted "  
Derek said.

Stiles wanted to punch him right in the face and beat him to death but he knew he had no chance against him.

so he just shut his eyes with anger. 

" yeah... I remember now "  
Derek said and laughed, it made Stiles deepen his frown.

" I'll tell you after breakfast "  
right after he said those words, he pulled Stiles's arm and made him stand up, but Stiles was weakend and he couldn't stay on his feet. he hadn't eaten anyting for hours, and he was beaten up by his father the last night.

" see? you need breakfast"  
Derek laughed and made Stiles realize that he just wanted to torture him.

" I'm not fucking hungry, just tell me what you want "

" it's simple, kiss me... or give me something more "  
Derek said and Stiles wanted to gouge his eyes.

kiss me?? was he joking? how could he ever kiss him? he could cut Derek with a blade and watch him bleed to death for hours but he would never kiss the devil standing in front of him, there was no way he would even think about it. he shook his head and walked away from Derek but he couldn't keep it up, he fell down again.

Derek helped him stand up.

" don't worry Stiles, like I said, that's for after breakfast. follow me "  
Derek left the room without saying anything else. Stiles thought he was just a goddamn lunatic who would start torturing him anyday.

maybe he'd cut off his arm, or head, or maybe he'd gouge his eyes. but Stiles was wrong, so wrong. Derek was a clever sadistic psychopath who wouldn't take a step without planning it, Derek wasn't just a sadist, he was a genius lunatic who knew how to act.

Stiles didn't want to act stupid, so he followed him and tried not to get lost in that big fucking house. he walked into the kitchen after Derek.

Derek sat on a chair and started to read a newspaper.

Stiles looked around, he was a little dizzy and he couldn't stand up for much longer, so he tried to sit down but Derek's voice stopped him.

" that's my seat "  
Derek laughed.

" what do you mean? you're already sitting on another chair "  
Stiles looked at him in confusion.

" I know... this is my chair "  
Derek said and pointed at his chair.

" this is my table... and that is also my chair... and the kitchen and the whole house... they're all mine "  
Derek calmly explained.

" so? where the fuck do I sit? "  
Stiles was confused. he felt like his brain was shut down, his thoughts were floating in his empty vessel and he was just waiting for Derek to say something because he was honestly sick of all this.

" you can sit on the floor if you want "  
Derek smiled. Stiles was nervous and his lips were shaking, but he felt like something didn't let him obey and follow Derek's orders and plans anymore... he just wanted to end it all so he walked towards the door.

" don't turn your back on me Stiles "  
he warned him.

" do whatever you want, I don't give a shit anymore "  
Stiles said. he wanted to stay away from the toxic air around Derek, he felt like he was in hell... the place stinked of blood and it didn't let him breathe.

" is that so? "  
Derek shouted and threw his fork in his plate. the sound scared Stiles a little.

and fear... fear makes you do stupid things.

Stiles ran as fast as he could, he couldn't stand to look at the face of that lunatic murderer anymore.

but Derek was faster, he threw Stiles to the wall and made him fall down. he was careful, he only wanted to make him feel pain, not to have a concussion. he didn't want to have to take Stiles to the hospital.

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut with pain. Derek had hit him pretty hard, and his forehead was bleeding.

Derek sat in front of him.  
" you're staying here, accept it. it gets easier "  
he calmly explained.

" please... just let me go "  
Stiles begged. his head was aching badly, it was like something was buzzing in his ears.

" are you in pain? "  
Derek asked him, as he licked the blood on Stiles's face slowly. 

Stiles didn't say anything, he didn't want to look weak.

" pain's good. I feed on pain, it's sweet, like melted hot chocolate "  
Derek whispered.

Stiles couldn't understand a word. the pain in his head was blocking everything else.

" you look like you're choking "  
Derek frowned, Stiles took a deep breath and started coughing right after. his thoat was burning.

" don't forget our deal "  
he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! don't forget to share ur thoughts<:  
> ~Hayley


	8. chapter 8

an exhausted, chaotic mind, a vessel empty of all feelings. it was how Stiles felt.

his tears fell on his cheeks and he wiped them with his bruised hands right away. 

the man inside him, hated crying. but the little boy inside him needed those tears desperately... and Stiles was confused, he didn't know if he should stop or gouge his own eyes.

he didn't know if he should throw up all his pains and get rid of all these messed up emotions, or if he should shut everything down inside him and stay quiet.

but he knew that whatever he did, whatever he decided, no matter what way he chose, all of the ways ended up to one destination. the steps he took led him into the dark... like the sun in the evening, it sets and suddenly there's nothing left but darkness.

Derek had left, Stiles didn't know why, but he heard Derek walking out of the house and locking the door behind him, leaving Stiles with his thoughts, it was the biggest torture for him, and he knew it.

Derek also knew that for Stiles, loneliness was the worst nightmare.

Stiles was physically alive and well. his head wasn't aching anymore, his back still hurt and his throat was burning a little, but he was fine... his pains had started to go away, his physical pains.

he was okay, he could stand on his feet now, but something ate him up inside him, something that reminded him of his broken trust in a man he just had started to like.

he wanted to beg the universe to take him back to the time when Derek was the mysterious but sweet and trustworthy man, the man he could talk to for hours and never get tired.

but now in this prison, a devil had chained him up.

he stood up and looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes were red because of crying and lack of sleep, but he didn't care anymore... he just wanted everything to end, he wanted to get out of there alive.

Derek had made him breakfast before he left. Stiles hadn't eaten anything for hours, but he wasn't hungry at all. so he walked towards the door, even though he was sure that it was locked, it didn't hurt to try.

he couldn't even count the number of the locks on the door, ten? fifteen? or more?  
but it didn't matter. Stiles had promised himself to get out of there.

he started looking around to see if he could find a phone. the house was so big it seemed like he had been searching for a phone for hours, but nothing... there was literally nothing he could use to call someone with.

but there were other things in the house, some wigs, glasses, empty flower pots and dead flowers, and weird paintings which gave Stiles the creeps.

every corner of this fucking house smelt like death.

Stiles looked at the couch and found some snacks, but right when he wanted to eat some of them, he saw a laptop...

wait... a laptop? 

" Fuck "  
Stiles said. he turned on the laptop. but of course the damn thing had a password.

Stiles pulled his hair. he was angry and his mind was shut down.

he started trying random stuff, hoping one of them would be the password.  
' Derek '  
' Derek Hale '

he tried his birthday date, but he felt like he was wasting his time.  
' Derek 1988 '  
it wasn't correct.

" fuck this shit "  
he shouted and threw the laptop on the couch. he lay down and tried to ease his mind, after a few minutes he took a deep breath and decided to try again, it was now or never.

after trying some stuff like 'Dark wolf' ,   
' Ruthless killer ', ' master of pain ' , 'lord of the world' and some other bullshit he thought Derek might be into, he gave up and stared at the monitor. 

after a few moments, he decided to try one last time.  
' Stiles Stilinski'  
he typed his name and looked at the monitor nervously, if the password was correct, he had no idea what to do with a killer who used his name as a password.

he pressed 'enter' but the password wasn't correct. he bit his lip and sighed. of course his name wasn't the password, it was stupid of him to try...

he didn't live in a fairytale, and Derek wasn't a 16 year old loverboy, Stiles punched himself in the head because of his stupidity.

" he chooses long passwords "  
a tired voice said and made Stiles jump, there was a stranger standing behind him.

" who are you? "  
Stiles asked, he was freaking out, he took a step back.

" he'll know you touched his laptop "  
the boy said.

he was young but he had some gray hair. it looked like he was in a lot of pain and maybe Stiles was gonna end up just like him, if he didn't run away from Derek.

" I said who are you? "  
Stiles asked again. 

" there's no escape, you're stuck here forever "  
the boy's eyes were terrifying, he seemed like he hadn't seen the sunlight for years, his skin was pale and he was too thin.

" answer me "  
Stiles said and looked around, the only thing he saw was a small lampshade, he grabbed it to protect himself just in case.

" just do as he says... it's easier that way "  
the boy whispered and Stiles had started to think he was crazy, or at least he seemed crazy, pulling his hair and whispering some stuff to himself.

he didn't know if he should feel bad for him.  
he shook the lampshade in front of him in a threatening way : " stay away "

but the boy didn't react, it was like he couldn't hear Stiles, his ears, his eyes, his lips, they all looked dead, the only thing he felt was fear, an endless fear from Derek.

of course he was afraid of Derek... nobody can do something like this to a person but that horrifying sadist, nobody but Derek...

the boy came closer to Stiles.  
" he'll kill you...he'll kill all of us... just do as he says... I'm nothing, you're nothing... he'll kill you "  
the boy screamed so loud he made Stiles cover his ears and close his eyes.

but when he opened them, the boy was quiet. he looked like he just saw his worst nightmare, his mouth was open, and his eyes were widened, he was staring behind Stiles, he looked defenceless.

" thanks for your beautiful advice Theo, I think that's enough for today "  
it was Derek. right behind him. Stiles could see his shadow and his voice was impossible to forget.

Theo left the living room after Derek told him to.

Derek realized that Stiles was staring at him, like he was waiting to get a bullet in his head, but all he got was a smile.

" it seems like you've met Theo... you really need to take his advice sweetie "  
Derek laughed. he smelt like oil and his hands were dirty, so he must have been repairing his car or something.

he went to his room. thank god, he didn't notice the laptop.

Stiles wondered why Derek rapaired his car himself. did he like cutting wires and metal as well? or did he just like to destroy things? maybe he bought a car every month and tore it into pieces?

who knew? he was Derek Hale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> early update because it's my birthday today<:  
> ~Hayley


	9. Chapter 9

everything was quiet in the house again. he tried to understand what had happened to him.

he couldn't go anywhere, he was stuck with Derek in the middle of nowhere, maybe forever.

he was just afraid, his heart was afraid, of the dark unknown future that awaited him. 

he walked into his room.

his room... it was interesting how he called the room he'd only spent one horrible night in 'his', but he still couldn't do the same with the house he'd spent years in with his father.

sometimes he thought the biggest enemies in his life were his family, but that was only because he was a stupid kid back then. now he thought that his father hitting him was so much better than a stranger tearing up his soul.

Stiles wanted to scream and call himself stupid, he was still brave enough to admit that.

he lay on the bed and closed his eyes. it was so cold in there. he was hungry. really.   
so he walked towards the door but he couldn't bring himself to open it.   
" god "  
he whispered in frustration. his lips were dry and he was also thirsty. so he finally opened the door. 

it was really quiet in the house, almost deafening, Stiles could feel this silence, floating in the air.

he looked around, nobody was there. so he went to the kitchen and sighed out of relief.  
melted chocolate, coffee, jam, fresh toast and peanut butter. all one the table. Stiles wanted to eat it all like some kind of a mountain lion.

he drank some milk and started putting his fingers in the melted chocolate and licking the chocolate on his fingers, until a hand wrapped around his wrist and stopped him.

of course it was Derek, who else could it be?

" it looks delicious "  
He whispered and sucked the chocolate on Stiles's finger.

" you really eat in a tempting way, don't you Stiles? "  
he said in Stiles's ear and moved his lips on his jaw, Stiles tried to get away but he was stuck.

" you're like candy Stiles "  
he kissed Stiles on the neck, Stiles was shaking but he wanted him to stop, he tried to make Derek let go of him by kicking him.

" you don't want to come for me? you don't want me to go on? "  
Derek said and Stiles nodded, he felt like his chest was getting smashed.

" oh, right, you don't... but I didn't say I needed your permission "  
Derek laughed and kissed Stiles on the head.   
" you just have to be a good boy "

Stiles couldn't take it anymore. he kicked Derek and pulled his hair, and right when Derek fell down, he started running, he could hear Derek calling him but he ignored him.

he hid in one of the rooms he'd never seen before, there was another door in the room so he opened it, it led to a hallway, Stiles closed the door behind him, he saw Theo sitting in front of a mirror in that room.

" please... you have to hide me... please, Theo, help me "  
Stiles shook Theo but he didn't say a word.  
Stiles felt bad for him more than he felt bad for himself. something was dead inside that boy.

" Stiles... you know I'll find you "  
Derek yelled and Stiles felt like he was getting closer.

" help me, do something, hide me, please "  
Stiles desperately begged Theo.

" he's here "  
Theo shouted and Stiles couldn't believe what had just happened.

" what? no, what are you...- "  
Theo pushed him on the ground and shouted : " he's here, he's in my room "  
a few moments later Derek opened the door and Stiles could see death with his own eyes.

" that's very good Theo "  
Derek told Theo and Stiles hated himself for feeling bad for him.

" now help me take Stiles to the basement "  
Derek said and Theo pushed Stiles to get moving. 

Stiles was panicking, but he knew whatever happened was his own fault, he shouldn't have been so careless, he made a mistake.

they walked into a room which was very darker than the other places in the house. Stiles closed his eyes and tried to think about something else. he remembered the day he went cycling with Lydia, Stiles laughed a lot that day, he wanted to laugh again, he wanted to go back to when he was fifteen, hug Lydia and be happy again.

the basement was completely dark, Stiles literally couldn't see a thing. the door was locked behind him, he was trapped in the room.  
" hey? what are you doing? let me out "  
Stiles punched on the door and shouted, but nobody answered.   
" I'm sorry... just let me out... please "  
he was screaming now.   
\---  
{ Stiles POV }  
I opened my eyes when I heard someone walking in the basement. I was relieved when I saw Theo.

he handed me a bunch of clothes.  
" don't worry, he's not home... yet. he told me to give you these "  
he looked more normal now that Derek wasn't home. 

I nodded and he left. I looked at the clothes, they were Derek's. why would he give me his own clothes? why would I even wear them? I hated everything about him, I couldn't stand him, not at all.

" you have to wear them "  
Theo was in the room again. he's like a fucking ghost, he comes and goes. and Derek's no different.  
" you have to "  
he repeated and he looked upset.

" what did Derek do to you? why...- why doesn't he let us go? what did the others do? are there others? "  
I pulled my hair and asked him. I was going crazy. it was so simple. madness was contagious in this house. 

" I don't wanna wear these, I don't wanna be a fucking prisoner, I don't want to end up like you, I don't want to get crazy, I don't want to be you...- i don't "  
I yelled at Theo, he looked calm.

" just wear these "  
he simply said and left again. I sighed, maybe he had a point. wearing those clothes wasn't a big deal after all. my own clothes stinked anyway.

I put on the damn things, finally.

I heard something getting broken, so I went to see what it was.  
" hey... who's there? "  
I asked but nobody answered. I could hear some voices but they weren't clear. 

I saw two people downstairs. 

" wait, god damn it, you broke this flower pot "  
one of them told the other one. Derek wasn't there, I knew his voice.

" you did it, it's not my business "  
the other one said and laughed. it wasn't Derek's laugh, not even his creepy laugh.

I heard them getting closer so I ran, I didn't want those strangers to see me. I went to another hallway but I regretted it when I saw Derek in the next room, he was working with his computer.

I waited for a few minutes. two strangers were in the house so it made sense to tell Derek about it. 

I knocked but he didn't hear me, since he was wearing headphones, so I knocked harder.

" Stiles? "  
I expected him to get mad and yell at me but he just frowned in confusion.

" what the hell are you doing here? "  
he seemed sleepy.  
" look who's here, you come to my room yourself now? "  
he grinned. I rolled my eyes.  
" two strangers are in the house "  
I told him.

he looked at the clock and looked relieved.  
" how could I forget that? damn it, he forgot to call me again "  
he was talking to himself now. 

" what? "  
I asked like an idiot.  
" I didn't say you could ask questions "  
he simply said.

" let's go introduce you to Isaac and Scott "  
he said and I felt nervous. he left the room and i followed him.

" you told me you'd be there at the weekend "  
he told the two strangers.  
" yeah, and it's saturday now "  
one of them said.

I could see a little blood on their faces, the must have been murderers too. 

" that's Stiles "  
Derek said.

" he has pretty eyes, can I have them? "  
one of them said and he said it like it was the most normal thing in the world. I was freaking out.

" Isaac, you don't wanna scare Stiles, do you? he's gonna come and sit with us, right baby? "  
Derek said and I took a step back. 

" come here Stiles, we don't bite "  
one of the strangers said, he must have been Scott or something. I looked at Derek, he was warning me with his eyes.

so I sat on the couch next to them, i didn't want anymore trouble. Derek smiled and I ignored him.  
" so Scott, what's Argent up to? "  
he asked the Scott guy.

" he's so miserable I don't think he's up to anything at all. the boss is hard on him, I don't know what boss is up to but everything's been quiet for a while now "  
Scott said and Derek nodded. he looked at the black blindfolds in Scott and Isaac's hands and made me realize them, too.

" did the boss show up at yesterday's meeting? "  
Derek asked and I frowned.

so Derek kills for money or something? like...- it's his job? and someone they call boss controls them? what the hell is going on in our town?

" of course not, man... I've never even seen the boss's fucking face, there was only a voice and a bunch of instructions "  
Isaac said. he looked frustrated.

" what kind of instructions? about what? "  
Derek asked. it seemed like he was afraid of the boss, his voice shook a little when he talked about that man... or woman.

" about terminating all the contracts. and laying low for a while "  
Scott said. Derek raised his eyebrows. he looked surprised.

" why is that? "  
he asked them.

" who knows, man? he's never talked to us, he only sends instructions, we literally have never seen his face, we don't even know his name... we don't know why he does the things he does "  
Isaac said. Derek nodded, he looked nervous.

whoever this boss is, I definetely hate him.  
he's behind all this.

Derek faked a smile and pointed at the blindfolds : " he chose a new place again? "

" yeah... we didn't even see the road, they don't trust us "

" it's okay... leave me the files and send me the rest of the information... and Scott, stay in touch, I might need you again "  
Derek said. Isaac and Scott stood up and opened a black suitcase, they left a bunch of papers on the table. 

a different place?  
blindfolds?   
the boss?  
instructions?  
what is exactly going on here?

" we have to get going, see you soon "  
Scott and Isaac said and walked out of the room, and Derek followed them, leaving me with a million questions. 

this was exactly what Derek wanted. that was why he made me listen to them, he always wanted to play with my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone!   
> check out my other work 'revenge' if you feel like it. u can find it on my profile.  
> ~Hayley


	10. chapter 10

(( Villa, non-residential area, 10:40 A.M ))

the maid poured some wine in the empty glasses. the window was open, there were a dozen of people in the room but none of them talked.

one of them looked anxious, moving his fingers nervously on the table. he frowned at the poor maid and she pretended to leave the room, but she actually hid behind one of the walls and got ready to remember every single word they were about to say.

" we have to find a way to take away his power "  
someone finally broke the silence.

everybody was looking at Chris now, Leonardo laughed : " take away his power? he's a goddamn hit man, he has no power. we just have to kill him "

the clock was ticking. evreryone around the wooden table listened to Leonardo in silence.

he was wearing a long black jacket, his gray beard made him look older than he actually was, his face was covered in numerous scars and stitches. he waited for someone to say something but nobody did.

" why don't you just kill him? huh? you... you, Chris, you can just bring him to a fucking party, and we stick a knife in his throat. that kid is nothing, just because Fulkin brought him to the family doesn't mean he's special... those two little contract killers, Scott and Isaac, they were brought to the family by Hucher... but this fucking Hale...- "  
He yelled again and punched on the table. 

" I can't... the boss won't let me, I can't "  
Chris whispered and looked down.

" we were going to throw the FBI in the trash can... do you know how much this Hale kid has troubled us? Holt is taking all of our power away, we're weaker than we've ever been, and it's all that useless James Holt and his rich friend Stilinski's fault. if only Hale took Holt instead of Stilinski's son, like he was supposed to... we'd be able to get rid of him once and for all "  
this time, another person around the table talked, his name was Jack. everybody nodded to him and agreed with him.

" words, words, words. we shouldn't have put him in charge of everything. that young stupid kid is just a lunatic idiot, he only thinks about his own hunger... murder... torture... murder... "  
Henry said and sighed.

" it's not that simple, I see him all the time, Hale keeps to himself, he's a sociopath, you can't talk to him more than a few words, you can't know where he lives. whenever there's a meeting or a ceremony he shows up out of nowhere, I don't know anything about his past except for the file that Fulkin gave me "  
Chris Argent said. he looked frustrated and upset. he was staring at his old friends.

" but Fulkin is dead now, he doesn't exist anymore. and his fucking legacy must go to the grave with him "  
Leonardo said, he couldn't control himself. it seemed like all he wanted was to see Derek's head on a plate.

" did you mention Stilinski's son? Claudia's son? "  
a deep voice asked. it was Noack, he hadn't said a word since the meeting started. now he had everybody's attention.

" yeah, why? "  
Argent frowned in confusion.

" do you have to ask? do you even remember Claudia? she was the only detective I actually liked. she was smart, and beautiful. the prettiest woman I've ever seen and if her son looks half as good as her, I think Derek just took him to watch him. the hell with a 1 million dollars "  
Noack said.

" Derek? our Derek Hale? he wouldn't care enough to risk himself getting caught just for a boy "  
Argent laughed.

" there's no other choice, Argent. we'll get rid of the Stilinski boy, we kill him "  
Leonardo agreed with Noack. Argent looked at the people around the table. all of their families were at risk, they were all terrified. the boss had threatend them all. 

if only he could understand what the boss was up to. he was like a puzzle, impossible to understand. 

and Hale... a fucking pain in the ass.  
\--  
a familiar number popped up on Derek's phone and made him frown. 

[ I have news for you. call me right now. ]

Derek dialed her number and the girl started talking very fast, telling Derek all the details he needed.  
" are you sure they were talking about Stiles? "  
Derek asked, he sounded frustrated. 

" yes, I'm sure "  
the girl was whispering, she was afraid somebody would hear her.

" their names? "  
Derek asked simple questions but the girl just wanted to end the conversation as soon as possible.

" Noack... I only recognized him but there were others, too "  
the girl said. it wasn't the answer Derek wanted to hear.

" how can you only know one of them? "  
Derek yelled. 

" I'm sorry, okay? I couldn't see their faces, I just recognized Noack's voice "  
the girl made excuses and she sounded scared.

" fine... stay in touch "  
Derek said and hung up.

before he went back to the house, he called his other spy to get some more details. 

after he was done, he walked upstairs and found Stiles sitting in his room.

" I hate you "  
Stiles shouted and made Derek laugh and roll his eyes. Stiles said that 10 times a day.

" I hate you... I hate myself. why don't you just kill me? if my life is what you want then go ahead and take it, I'm done "  
Stiles said, he looked serious.

" trust me baby, your death is the last thing I want "  
Derek said. he was too tired to have the same arguement with Stiles. 

he sat next to Stiles and kissed him on the head. being close to Stiles always made him calm down.

" I'm trying to protect you Stiles... but now I just want you to look, honey... I want you to watch the masterpiece I'm going to create tonight "  
Derek said, he was smiling. Stiles tried to understand what he meant but it was impossible.

" just tonight baby... watch me "  
Derek said, he wasn't smiling anymore. he changed his moods so quickly it confused Stiles.

" what do you want to do? "  
Stiles was afraid of whatever he was up to.

" I'm gonna end them "  
Derek simply said. Stiles raised his eyebrows, but decided not to say anything else. he didn't want to make him more angry than he already was.

he knew nothing good was behind Derek's words.  
\--------  
Stiles tried not to look at himself but Derek had held him in front of the mirror. he looked satisfied with his work.

" look at you "  
Derek whispered in his ear. he was trying to get Stiles's attention and make him smile but it wasn't working.

" you're perfect "  
he said. Stiles hated himself at that moment. Derek had made him wear a black suit, and a red lipstick. he looked like some kind of stupid doll.

" where are we going? "  
Stiles asked, he was uncomfortable. 

" you'll see "  
Derek said, he was wearing a suit, too. so it seemed like they were going to a ceremony or something. Derek left the room but Stiles just stood there.

" come on, let's go "  
Derek said. Stiles decided to listen to him, there was no point in fighting anymore.

" sorry "  
he whispered when he saw Derek glaring at him at the door.

" wait "  
Derek's hand wrapped around his wrist and stopped him.

he blindfolded Stiles. he remembered the morning and realized why Scott and Isaac were blindfolded, too. Derek didn't want anyone to know where he lived.

" you don't let anyone see where you...- "  
Stiles was interupted when Derek kissed him on the lips, softly. 

" I have people I can trust, too. I think we all have people we know wouldn't stab us in the back "  
Derek said.

" I don't "  
Stiles whispered when he felt Derek walking away. he couldn't see anything, he just tried to guess.

" Derek "  
he took a step back and moved his hands in the air and tried to find his way.

" come on Stiles "  
Derek said, his voice was deep and Stiles couldn't tell where it came from.

" I can't fucking find you "  
Stiles said, he'd roll his eyes if he could. what was this? some kind of game? 

" I'm right here "  
Derek whispered in his ear. Stiles grabbed his arm and let him show the way. Derek opened the door for him and helped him get on the car. 

Derek turned the radio on. Stiles listened to the music, it was classic, he'd never heard it before but it was familiar somehow. he felt like he'd listened to it his whole life. he didn't know what it was about, he was too distracted. he couldn't see anything so maybe it was why the voices sounded so magical to him.

" you're paying too much attention to the music "  
Derek said and turned off the radio. 

" I liked it "  
Stiles frowned. how could Derek tell? why was everything so obvious to him?

" well don't get too attached, it was just a song "  
Derek said and after a long while, he told Stiles he could remove the blindfold.

the first thing he saw was the familiar lights.

they were in the town... nothing made Stiles happier than seeing the normal people, he felt like he was born again. the town, the people in the streets, shops, the houses... all of them were like a gift to Stiles.

he looked outside the car window happily and stared at the people. some of them were in hurry, some of them looked nervous. he saw a couple walking in the park, he saw families and laughing children. it made him smile.

seeing the town gave him life again, Stiles could remember everything now. 

he was dead the whole time but now he'd left his grave.

" just think about running away Stiles... just think about it and I swear I will skin everyone in this town alive to find you "  
Derek said.

" I won't run, I promise "  
Stiles assured him.

" good "  
Derek whispered and Stiles could barely see him, but he was sure he saw a little smile on his face.

" there's something else "  
Derek stopped the car.

" whatever I do tonight... no matter what it is, you have no right to try to stop me. because I swear if you do, one of these bullets will be shot in your mouth "  
he warned him as he opened the dashbord and placed a silencer on his gun.

" do you understand Stiles? don't try anything "  
Stiles nodded quickly and waited for Derek to get off the car.

He didn't know what Derek was up to, but he was sure that he couldn't watch it happen. he put the blindfold in his pocket and followed Derek to a big villa.

" you don't say a word, you don't make a move. you just follow me like a shadow, if you do anything I don't like, I'll cut off your pretty fingers and feed them to you, I swear I'll do it Stiles "  
Derek said. Stiles couldn't disagree, he couldn't run, he couldn't scream or say a word. Derek was always in control and it was the scariest thing about him.

a few moments later, they were at the villa's door. Derek knocked.

" chi è la? " *who's there?*  
a man asked them in italian, the door was still closed. unfortunately, Stiles couldn't speak italian. so he just stared at Derek and frowned.

" sono la tua morte " *I'm your death*  
Derek answered, the man opened the door immediately. he looked angry.

" chi sei? cosa vuoi? chi ti ha mandato...- "  
* who are you? what do you want? who sent you? *  
the guard couldn't finish his sentence. Derek held a gun on his stomach.

" back off and don't make a sound "  
Derek whispered. the guard stepped back and Stiles and Derek walked inside the house. Derek closed the door with his foot and two seconds later.... he shot the guard in the head.

Stiles tried not to scream, he was shocked, was Derek trying to drive him crazy by showing him this?

of course he was.

" quello che è successo? " *what happened? *  
a man behind them asked. Derek didn't even look at him, he simply just pointed his gun at him and... shot him.

killing was just a hobby for him, and blood was his favourite perfume.

Stiles closed his eyes, he wished he'd never removed the blindfold. he tried to figure out what was going on because everything was so confusing. 

" what happened there? "  
Stiles heard a female voice.

" I happened "  
Derek said and Stiles looked at the family sitting around the dinner table. a ten year old girl, an 18 year old boy, a man and a woman, who were staring at Derek and Stiles. they all looked terrified.

" you... "  
the man whispered in shock. Derek pointed the second gun at his wife.

" hello Jordan Noack... happy to see me? of course you are... I heard you wanted to throw a party for me just this morning. isn't that right? "  
Derek said, he looked calm.

Stiles looked at the man's pale face, he knew what was going to happen now... more and more deaths, he could feel it.

it was going to be a bloody night....


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: murder

Derek kept his gun pointed at Jordan Noack as he walked to the other side of the living room, he was smiling calmly, and it made the woman who seemed to be Jordan's wife shake out of fear.

Stiles wanted to say something but his mind was completely shut down... because Derek had just killed two people in front of him.

death... death has a special scent, that's why you don't feel anything when you see it, you have to get closer and touch it, smell it.

Stiles decided to keep his mouth shut and watch the show just like Derek told him to.

Jordan grinned and tried not to show weakness. him and Derek were like two lions fighting over territory, one of them was going to die eventually.

Jordan looked down, he shook his head, his grin had turned into a laugh now, he was trying to hide it but he couldn't.

" Hale... oh, you son of a bitch, who do you think you are? "  
Jordan started walking around the table, towards Derek. but Derek took some steps back, you couldn't read anything from his face.

they were like cowboys of wildwest, duelling at 12 A.M. just as scary.

and Stiles and Noack's family were like the people who would cover their eyes and mouths out of fear. just as useless.

" me? tonight, I may be the one who kills you Noack "  
Derek laughed and winked at Noack's little girl, she sqeezed her eyes shut and hid in her brother's arms, the boy who was frowning and looking at Derek. but Noack shook his head and made him sit down. maybe Jordan knew Derek just as well as Stiles did.

" so, Jordan... how do we end this? "  
Derek looked at the dinner table and grabbed an olive from the greek salad.

" you? oh god, I can clap my hands and have your dead body right now "  
Noack said and pressed the red button under the table. Stiles hadn't noticed that until then, but it should've scared Derek like it did Stiles. but Derek's reaction was very interesting.

" hmm "  
he said and put his gun down. if Stiles didn't know Derek, or couldn't read his deep green eyes, he'd think that Derek had surrendered. but now, he was just stopping the game for a while, coming up with another plan.

it only took a few seconds until six men in black just like the ones Derek had killed showed up at the front door.

" signore, è tutto bene? " * sir, is everything okay? *  
one of them asked as he pointed his gun at Derek, the other one pointed his gun at Stiles.

" Derek... "  
Stiles felt like he was gonna faint right there. the man was getting closer to him every second. he was pointing a gun at his head. but he reacted well for someone who's never been in that situation before.

he felt like his hands were shaking, he had no control over anything. but he just swallowed when Derek gave him a little reassuring smile. 

" Jordan Noack... the stupidest among the capos... you really think you can stop me with your bodyguards? "  
( a Capo is a rank used in the Mafia, for a member of a crime family who heads a crew of soldiers and has major social status )

Derek laughed and started checking his phone, like he was sitting on his chair, calling his bestfriend in a nice afternoon.

" mani nell'aria " * hands in the air *  
one of the men yelled and shook his gun, trying to convince Derek to surrender.

" listen to them, hale "  
Jordan laughed, he was enjoying the game he'd started, happy to see Derek's fake desperation.

the bodyguards were waiting for his order to put a bullet in Derek's head. but Jordan had told them to wait, he wanted to humiliate Derek first.

" sono la tua morte " * I'm your death *  
Derek whispered as he gave his phone to one of the bodyguards.  
" someone wants to talk to you "  
he told him with a smile.

Stiles looked at the man in black, he was speaking to the person on the phone calmly, and when he hung up, he told the others to go back.

Stiles felt like he finally could breathe when the man next to him put the gun down. he took a deep breath. he wanted to cry out of happiness.

Derek winked at the man and looked at Noack who was watching the show in shock.

" recedere " * back off *   
" escono tutti " * everybody get out *

the man told the other bodyguards and Stiles wished he knew italian. he was sick of everything, he wanted it to end.

" what the hell? "  
Jordan watched his men leaving him alone.

all of them were gone in few seconds, except for the bodyguard who told them to leave. Jordan was staring at the door in shock.

" you bastard "  
Jordan shouted and Derek just laughed.

" you... how did you...- "  
Jordan was nervous, and Stiles couldn't believe that the bodyguards were gone either. they disappeared like they saw a bomb on Derek's phone, what did he really tell them? Stiles sighed, his headache didn't let him think straight.

Jordan's wife took a step back, she was looking around the place, she looked at Stiles for a few moments. she seemeed like he was planning something.

" you know what, Noack... we could've worked this out the right way. we could've ended things easier than this but you idiots... god, you stupid sheeps gathered a secret meeting withought telling the boss, you thought the boss wouldn't find out about it? he's so angry, what do you think made your bodyguards leave you? they're the boss's men and so am I... you think I can just come and kill a capo by myself? of course not, I have a neat, clear order from the boss "

Derek yelled, he didn't look like he wanted to humiliate Noack anymore, he just wanted to spit the truth in his face.

" which of course, I asked him to give me. you shouldn't have fucked with me Noack  
... I'm more dangerous than you think, and I have the boss on my side. you shoudn't have planned anything against me "  
Derek said again and grabbed his gun from the table, he looked at Jordan, he seemed miserable.

Jordan knew he was defenceless, now even more than before. he knew there is nothing he could do when the boss wants you dead.

Stiles watched how Derek enjoyed Jordan's shock, how he feeded on it. it scared Stiles more than anything, Derek didn't just kill for money... he enjoyed the bloodshed.   
there's a difference between joy and duty.

Jordan couldn't believe that the boss had thrown him away like that... Stiles didn't know who the boss was, but he sure as hell hated him.

Derek laughed, he was enjoying this game a lot. Stiles looked at the kids, they were sitting in silence, just like him.

the kids? then where was Noack's wife?  
Stiles looked around, the woman was hiding behind a wall. she must've been up to something.

but the thing was... was Stiles supposed to tell Derek? if he didn't tell him then maybe the woman would be able to kill Derek. 

well, it was none of his business. Derek was the one who told him not to say a word. so he just looked at the woman and shrugged. it made Emily Noack very surprised.

" how do you know? today's meeting was confidential, how did you find out about it? "  
Jordan yelled. Derek sat down, he seemed relaxed.

" me?... oh "  
Derek looked at Stiles and winked at him, he had a perfect smile on his face. Stiles thought how beautiful he was for a moment, but just for a moment. until he remembered the things Derek had done to him.

" baby, tell me what's the old saying... wherever the god's cross is, so is his justice and vision...? "  
Derek said, as he pretended to be thinking. he wanted to make this as long as he could.

" Stiles? who said that? "  
Derek looked at him again, and Stiles just stared at him nervously, he wanted to talk but his mouth was dry as a desert.

" I don't...- I don't know "  
he felt like one of those bullets was about to be shot in his head so he sqeezed his eyes shut so he wouldn't witness it. 

" I do. me. I'm the one who said that "  
Derek sounded scary. he wasn't laughing anymore, he looked at Noack and shook his gun.

" I know everything Jordan "  
he said and made Jordan shake in anger.

he really does... Derek really does know everything.

Stiles tried not to say that out loud.

" what do you want from us now? "  
the woman was holding a metal object in her hands, she seemed very angry.

" mommy "  
the little girl looked at her mother nervously and tried to run to her but Noack's son just covered her mouth and tried to keep his sister quiet.

" oh... strong women turn me on "  
Derek laughed and Jordan attacked him angrily, it looked like he'd forgotten that he was unarmed and Derek had a gun.

" no, this is not how we end this game you little hyena "  
Derek said and pointed the gun at Jordan's son, as he got closer to the kids.

" now honey... "  
Derek looked at Jordan's wife and pulled out a sharp pretty little knife out of his pocket and put it on Noack's son's neck.

the boy groaned as Derek pulled his hair.  
" put your pretty gun down before I get mad, darling "  
Derek said and Emily looked at him in shock, as she put the gun down.

" hands in the air "  
Derek pulled the boy's hair and made the woman do exactly as he said.

Emily accepted her failure. if only she wasn't a mother... maybe she could be the one to kill Derek or... maybe not.

this was what Derek did. finding the enemy's weaknesses. he was really good at it.

" I think you've done enough, lady "  
Derek said and the bodyguard started tying Noack's wife up.

" Emily "  
Jordan yelled but Derek shut him up with his gun.

" do you need a leash, too? "  
Derek laughed but he seemed surprised of his own words, too. he raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

" what a good idea... I saw the dogs in the backyard, bring me one of them's leash "  
he told the bodyguard. 

" what the hell are you doing Hale? you think I'm afraid of your gun pointed at my head? end this game and get the fuck out of my house now "  
Jordan shouted and his face was completely red. 

Stiles felt sorry for him. Jordan wanted to win? he'd already lost.

" I called the boss. and guess what "  
Derek laughed and sat on a chair.  
" he gave me the permission to come here and slash your throat... and all of your properties will be his "  
he said.

" we didn't say a word about the boss... today's meeting was all about you, what did you tell him that turned him against me, bastard? "  
Jordan said, his hands were shaking.

" I know all about the meeting... anyway, I told him wherever you go, my cross is there to tell me everything. but you missed one thing Jordan, you, Argent, Archer, and everyone in that meeting, none of you knew that I'm the boss's special killer, I work for him personally, so when you were opening your big fucking mouth to drag me down you shoud've known that a soldier never beats an executioner "

Derek looked proud of himself, or maybe it was just Stiles? but no, he was actually proud.

Stiles was disgusted. how was being someone's killer an honor? Stiles was also disgusted by himself for letting love link him and Derek together. Derek was proud of himself for being an executioner, he enjoyed killing people and Stiles had fallen in love with him.

" anyway, let's be diplomatic here "  
Derek looked excited. 

" you die "  
he pointed at Jordan.

" your property will be the boss's "  
he pointed at the house.

" somebody else will take your place in the business... oh wait "  
he stopped and looked at Stiles. 

" love, do you know which member of the enemy's family did the romans kill first? "  
Derek was staring at Stiles, he was actually waiting for him to answer. Stiles bit his lip and looked at the 10 year old little girl crying in silence. the 18 year old boy who was trying to be brave, and the woman who was shaking in anger.

" Stiles "  
Derek yelled and made Stiles jump. he had to say something before everything got worse.

" the wife "  
he whispered.

" yeah, that's right love "  
Derek said and looked at the woman, her eyes were red and watery.

" no "  
Jordan yelled and tried his best to die by attacking Derek.

Derek pulled the trigger in cold blood and the gunshot voice made Stiles close his eyes. the little girl was screaming.

Jordan fell on the ground, his arm was covered in blood.

" anyways Jordan... I'm gonna kill your wife first, then I'll kill you. maybe I'll spare your children and maybe not. either way, you'll die without finding out "  
he said and the door got opened. the bodyguard was back with a leash. 

" no, father... let him go "  
Noack's son shouted when he saw the bodyguard putting a leash on his dad.  
" Anthony, stay back "  
Noack said.

" so old man... sit down and look what I'll do to your family. the others will know not to threaten me or Stiles ever again "  
he said.

Stiles frowned. threaten him? what did he have to do with all this? what was going on?

Derek grabbed his knife and walked towards Noack's wife.

" Derek! "  
Stiles shouted when he saw the woman screaming. he'd forgotten about the promise he made to Derek. he couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't carry on and watch, it was enough, Jordan was a criminal asshole but they were his family. they were innocent.

" stay back, Stiles "  
Derek warned him. Stiles held the little girl's hands and covered her eyes. it was the least he could do.  
" don't look "  
he told the girl.

Derek opened the woman's mouth and cut off her tongue in less than a second. 

Stiles wanted to throw up.

Derek didn't stop there, he started cutting off her fingers one by one, leaving them next to her tongue. he stuck the knife in her eye, and Stiles covered the little girl's ears, too. he couldn't let her see or hear her mother like that.

" it's okay honey, it's alright, I'm here okay? just look at me, don't worry about anything "  
Stiles held the girl's hands and kissed her on the head.

in the end, Derek cut the woman's throat and let her bleed out. 

" Emily... "  
Jordan whispered in shock. he wasn't even yelling anymore.

Stiles felt his tears falling on his cheeks. 

" this is a lesson Noack... I'm sorry but the people need to learn their lessons "  
he said and pretended to be upset. after a few seconds, he shot him in the head, like it was the easiest thing in the world.

" no, please "  
Noack's son screamed.  
" don't worry, it's your turn now "  
Derek smiled and shook his knife in front of him. 

" stop! you had your revenge,okay? that's enough "  
Stiles shouted and Derek laughed.  
" back off Stiles "  
he warned him.

" no... stay away from that boy "  
Stiles couldn't just sit down and watch Derek kill two innocent kids. 

" look who's a superhero here "  
Derek said and Stiles stood in front of him.

" I won't let you kill them too "  
Stiles took a deep breath. he'd gathered all his strength to fight Derek.

" I told you if you try to stop me...- "

" no. no, I don't care what you do. I won't let you near her, you can kill me. you can cut me into pieces but that's enough "  
he tried to sound as brave as possible.

" my angel... my angel is a hero. well, tell me Stiles. what do I get in return? "  
Derek asked. Stiles was the son of a great, rich businessman. he had money, but money wasn't what Derek wanted. there was only one thing he wanted. the question he asked wasn't really a question, it wasn't even an option, it was an order. a simple clear order. an order that made Stiles shake. but he smiled, if Derek wants to be in control, let him be in control.

in the end of the day, Stiles is the one who makes the choice. this is not Derek's order, it's Stiles's choice.

" I'll be yours. no more fighting "  
Stiles said. Derek smiled as he put his gun away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! so what do u think will happen next? share ur thoughts  
> ~Hayley


	12. Chapter 12

[ The first sin... the first step... and falling into your hell. ]

" I'll be yours, no more fighting "

Stiles said and Derek smiled as he put his gun away. 

" that's good Stiles, I won't forget it. you keep that in mind until we go home "

he said, his voice was threatening, like it was a warning and there would be consequenses if Stiles didn't take it seriously... but Stiles wanted to keep his word, he didn't think about it as saving two strangers, all he thought about was that if his sister, Lydia was in that situation, he'd do anything to save her.

" you... come here "  
Derek said and started talking to the bodyguards in the room. Stiles tried to hear what they were saying but he got distracted when the little girl left his arms and started running.

" wait... stop "  
Stiles called her and tried to stop her before something bad happened but he was too distracted by Derek to act fast enough.

the girl was looking at her family's dead bodies, her father's widened eyes, her mother's destroyed face. she saw everything.

Stiles just stared at her. for one minute? one second? one hour? Stiles didn't know, all he knew was that the girl was broken now.

" listen to me... look at me "  
Stiles wrapped his arms around her shoulders and shook her a little. but it only made her look at Stiles's pale face with watery eyes, it looked like her soul had left her body.

" what do I do with you? what do I do? "  
Stiles whispered to himself nervously and hugged the girl. she was barely even breathing.

" is it a nightmare? "  
the girl pushed Stiles away and smiled. she started to laugh slowly.

" this is all a bad dream... monsters, bad things, they all happen in nightmares. mommy says bad things only happen in nightmares, yes "  
the girl was laughing. Stiles started to cry like a crazy person. he didn't know how to treat a girl who just saw her parents die.

" yeah... no, this...- "  
Stiles didn't know what he was saying himself. he closed his eyes and damned himself.

" what am I talking about...oh god "  
he was surprised when the girl started running again.

" no, come back here "  
Stiles shouted, he forgot how to breathe when he saw the girl lying down next to her father.

" we go to sleep, then it ends, we wake up tomorrow "  
she said smiling and closed her eyes.  
" sleep daddy "  
she hid her face in her father's chest.

" what are you doing? "  
Stiles was terrified, he couldn't even move. he just looked at the girl lying down next to her dead father, there was blood on her clothes but she was smiling. her smile seemed painful, because it was just an illusion.

" Derek "  
he started walking towards the door, he was shaking.

" take the pictures and send them to the boss, you tell him every single thing that happened tonight, understood? take Noack's son to the main mansion, I have a lot of questions about his family's secret cargos "  
Derek explained to one of the bodyguards. he was cleaning the blood on his hands with a white towel.

but that blood would never go clean, it didn't matter what he did, orphanning two innocent children was going to haunt his soul forever. 

" I need to talk to you "  
Stiles whispered, he was too tired to speak out loud. he was too tired to talk at all. actually he had no idea how he even said those words. he knew he couldn't make it through the night in that house. Derek turned around and looked at him.

" Stiles... the little hero, savior of the bastards. not now, go back to...- "

Stiles frowned, he was waiting for Derek to finish his sentence to punch him in the face. it didn't matter what would happen after that, he just needed to punch him. but Derek didn't finish his sentence, he looked confused and he wasn't looking at Stiles anymore.

" no, no, no, drop that "  
Derek yelled and started running towards Noack's son.

" Hale... we'll meet again in hell "  
The boy kissed his sister and put the gun under her throat, he shot her. and in less than a second, he shot himself too.

everything was over...

the little girl was murdered by her own brother.

Stiles felt like he couldn't breathe, he was in shock, he couldn't believe it. they were all dead.

death ends everything, but after a while everything starts again for the others.

" fuck "  
Derek punched the wall so hard Stiles thought his fingers would break any second.

" this is all your fault "  
he yelled at Stiles, his face was red, he looked angry and scary like the first night that he took Stiles to his house, he looked out of control. wild. unfamiliar.

he pulled Stiles's hair.

" when this whole thing ends Stiles, everything's just gonna get started for you "

Derek let go of Stiles's hair and pushed him back. 

he looked at the massacre in front of him. he'd messed up.

he had the bodies of four Noacks on his hands. the girl wasn't any use, her death was a mercy. but he was stupid to kill Emily and Anthony Noack, he needed them. he had to bury or burn those bodies but whatever he did, they were still the bodies of an important Mafia family and this could even cost him his life.

he told the bodyguards to take the bodies to the yard and call Isaac. he always took care of the bodies.

his stupid phone started ringing and he closed his eyes in frustration. he was too tired.

but he answered when he saw 'his' name on the phone.  
" hello? "  
he whispered and looked around to make sure nobody heard him. he had to keep this usual, long, tiring conversation hidden from Stiles and the bodyguards.

" he's dead...I'm gonna tell you everything "  
he whispered to the person on the phone and started walking away, making it impossible for Stiles to hear him.

Stiles left the house before everybody else. he sat on the stairs and rested his head on his knees. he was still confused and shocked by everything he saw that night.

" è molto stupido prendere sul serio questo strano mondo " * it's very stupid to take this strange world seriously *  
somebody said, he was Stiles's age. he looked at him for a few moments before he gathered up his strength to open his mouth.

" I don't fucking know what you just said "  
Stiles said. he saw Isaac getting off his car, talking to some of the bodyguards.

" my friend here says you're stupid to take this strange world seriously "  
a man told Stiles and smiled. how many people worked there exactly? 

" I'm taking things seriously? you guys just killed 4 people and you're about to get rid of their bodies, and I'm taking things seriously? what about you? how do you deal with this? "

Stiles swallowed. his head was cold, but he felt like he had a fever. there were unknown feelings inside him, eating him alive.

the two guys said some words in italian and then the translator one started talking to Stiles.  
" Gianni says that we humans are creatures of habit. it doesn't matter what happens, doesn't matter how hard or long... everything becomes normal to us eventually "

Stiles didn't want to listen to him. the guy said again : " don't worry, you can't understand it now. your soul doesn't die all at once. one day you'll have more blood one your hands than he does "

Stiles knew he was talking about Derek.

the two guys looked at Derek, he was frowning so they left immediately. Stiles had sore eyes. 

he'd seen hell tonight. after everything he went through, he felt like hell was right inside him.

he saw Derek's shadow, he was sitting next to him. he didn't look at him, he didn't want to see him in that moment.

" Behold, I send you out as sheep amidst the wolves... Matthew, 10:16 "  
Derek said and looked at Stiles. he was close to having a breakdown, he looked pale, his lips were dry, you could still see the tears on his cheeks. he was the most affected by that psychological war.

" you read the bible? "  
Stiles asked. hearing Derek quoting the bible was so strange. maybe the strangest thing that happened that night.

" you know the rest of it, Stiles? "  
Derek asked. Stiles had never read the bible, but Derek did. it was so unexpected.

" I didn't think you'd even know what bible is, let alone read it "  
Stiles said. he tried to calm himself somehow, but his body would start shaking whenever he talked to Derek. he couldn't help it.

" I read a lot of things "  
Derek said and pulled out his gun, it made Stiles sit a little further from him.

he unloaded his gun.

" so be wise as serpents and innocent as doves... "  
Derek whispered.

" it's interesting... you pray for me but you're the devil here "  
Stiles knew he shoudn't say anything else. Derek might've been in a good mood but he wasn't going to stay like that forever. the flames of his anger would burn Stiles to ashes.

" the devil has won because he knows the bible better than jesus. this is how you beat your enemies... by being close to them, by knowing each breath they take "  
Derek said but Stiles wasn't sure if he was talking about the devil or himself. maybe there was no difference. no difference at all.

" you want me to stay innocent? "  
Stiles asked. he felt like talking about the bible calmed him a little bit. it made him forget about the pains he felt tonight.

" I want you to learn "  
Derek stood up and Stiles did too. sitting on that cold floor onlt made him feel worse.

Isaac was throwing the bodies in his van.  
" I didn't know you were here too, honey "  
Isaac told Stiles.

" and I didn't know you were so filthy "  
Stiles said and turned around. he didn't want to find out what was going to happen to those bodie. sometimes not knowing is a gift.

" we all are. we're all filthy. we're all killers. each of us in our own way "  
Isaac said as Stiles walked away.

he felt alone. he felt more alone than ever in this world. loneliness's cold hands were wrapped around his throat, choking him to death, drowning him into the void.

he wished there was someone who would open this cage he was trapped in. someone who was different from all people.

" you ready? it's gonna be a long night and it's just getting started "  
Derek put his hand on Stiles's shoulder. his touch was a heavy burden on Stiles's heart. he could feel his warm breath on his face.

" what do you want to do? "  
Stiles asked and looked at Derek's black suit. the bloodstains were gone. 

" it's 8:53 and I'm twenty minutes late for my reservation in Blue Moon and I'm very hungry "  
he placed his hand on Stiles's waist.

" so i guess I'm gonna eat "  
he smiled and started walking to the car but Stiles couldn't believe what he heard.

" what? you want to... eat? you- how could you? "  
Stiles shouted. he was angrier than ever.

" maybe we shoud go back home, so you can give me what you promised "  
Derek said and Stiles just looked at him.

" no... I'm not going to fucking sleep with you, that was for when the kids were still alive "  
Stiles said and shook his head, as he started taking some steps back.

" it doesn't matter what happened Stiles, you made your deal with the devil... you fell, into your own hell... you sold yourself, remember? it won't be rape. because I didn't force you, you chose it "  
Derek said. Stiles was processing his words, hating himself for being such an idiot before.

" now tell me Stiles, you hungry or you want to go back home? "

Stiles swallowed.

" which restaurant did you say? "

and Derek started smiling, he had won.  
again.

\-----  
" medium steak... and vegetables. what do you want babe? "  
Derek asked Stiles.

" whatever you're having "  
he whispered. Derek's warm hands held his.

" then you should try the white wine here too, love "  
he said.

Stiles looked at him in frustration. he was tired of those pet names. 'honey, babe, love'  
Derek was a great actor.

" how could you be so cruel? you just killed two innocent kids one hour ago and now you're sitting here eating steak? how could you? "  
Stiles said and covered his face so the others in the restaurant wouldn't see his tears.

" you call them innocent but in my opinion they were just pups waiting for their fangs to grow, Stiles... I killed a lot of people, innocent people, but be sure of this Stiles... Noack's children weren't going to stay innocent for long. Anthony Noack wasn't who you think he was. that family weren't who you think they were... I may be guilty for killing a lot of people but you heard that boy's last words. I enjoyed cutting those wolves into pieces and I'm not gonna give up on that because of what you say. this is Mafia, Stiles... and here, at this point of the world that we're standing, nobody is innocent. not even that little girl who you sold yourself for "

Derek started cutting his meat.

" I did what was right. and that's enough for me, knowing that I did the right thing "  
Stiles said and sat back. even looking at that food made him sick.

" you better start eating baby, we have a lot to do tonight "  
Derek winked. Stiles swallowed hardly, he put a piece of steak in his mouth and tried to stop thinking. he couldn't even chew.

but Derek was eating calmly, like he hadn't killed four people that night, he was smiling, drinking wine, staring at Stiles. just the usual things he did.

and Stiles? all he could see was Emily Noack's ripped off tongue.

' it wasn't me'  
he saw Anthony Noack's dead body.  
'it wasn't me'  
he saw the little girl smiling. 

" Stiles... if you don't stop crying I'm gonna shoot you right here "  
Derek threw his fork on the table. he pulled his hair and tried to calm himself.

Stiles saw him taking some pills. Derek took those pills everyday. he didn't know why, but he guessed they had something to do with him being batshit crazy. there was something mentally wrong with him.

" how can I stop? you killed them "

" oh really? good, because if I didn't, another fucker would do it, and he'd make them suffer first, unlike me. I really enjoyed killing Jordan Noack but don't let me ruin tonight for myself by shooting you "

Stiles laughed : " he'd make them suffer first? like you didn't? how is anything worse than what you did? "

Derek raised his eyebrows : " oh... no love, it could always get worse... always "

he said and stood up. he felt like a terrible energy was running through his veins, but the pills would control him. he left the waiter's tip on the table.  
" get up, it's time to go "  
he told Stiles. 

Stiles closed his eyes in the car. they were going 'home' so he didn't have to stay awake.

" wake up baby we're here "  
Derek shook him and Stiles opened his eyes. he wasn't blindfolded this time. they were back at the mansion, so they were out of town again... which meant Stiles was alone with Derek... again.


	13. Chapter 13

it'd been a few days since that bloody night, but everything still reminded him of it. it was the worst night of his life.

he'd really stopped fighting. nothing seemed to change, nobody was going to save him. he was stuck. forever.

every morning he would get up, take a shower, dress up, eat at the breakfast table Derek never forgot to set, and he would spend the rest of the day wandering around the house. 

Derek had made him stay in his room. he would kiss him, hug him, touch him. Stiles didn't care anymore. he was dead inside, he'd lost everything, he couldn't feel anything. he kept breathing but death had taken his soul away.

a few days later, Stiles woke up in the morning, Derek was getting dressed. Stiles was cold, his head was light. Derek looked at him and frowned, Stiles was paler than usual, and he had small bruises under his eyes.

Stiles was shaking. he fell on the floor, he wasn't moving anymore.

he wasn't shaking.  
\----  
life is a path. it leads you from simple existance to pain. in fact, this is the whole identity of this world. a path full of struggling creatures, trying to make their pains invisible to others, trying to be different.

but among all these pains, there are the ones that don't leave a scar. they don't cut your flesh, they don't break your bones, but their shadow consumes you. a pain that's only in your mind and nobody can see it. nobody.

pains like the ones Derek felt.

" shut up, my meds were right here and now you're saying they're not? "  
Derek threw the glass to the wall and gritted his teeth. his mouth tasted like blood. like iron.

sour, painful.

" I don't know. check the top cabinets, I always ordered you three extras, you must've lost them yourself "  
the voice on the phone made Derek want to tear his phone into pieces. his shoulders shook when he saw the empty cabinets.

" noting's here... I'm out of meds, they're not fucking here "  
he yelled. his body was shaking and he had no control over himself. he sat on the floor and held his head with his hands. he needed his meds.

" bring me some more, Alex... come over "  
he whispered and the person on the phone could barely hear him.

" I can't ,Derek. I'm not even in new york, I'm in Texas, I can't come back so soon, I buy your meds from black market, do you understand? "  
Derek threw the phone to the wall, too. 

" fuck you "  
he shouted. he heard buzzing in his ears, it was all on his mind but he could swear he heard it. it drove him crazy.

his second phone started ringing in his pocket.

" Derek... listen to me "  
the familiar voice annoyed him and now he knew why he hated the buzzing in his ears this much. it sounded like Alex's voice.

" I don't wanna listen to you. what the fuck are you doing in Texas? "  
Derek pulled his hair and leaned against the wall slowly. 

" you sent me to Texas yourself, remember? look, just try to get through this week, I'll come back next week, alright? "  
Alex said and Derek grinned. a few moments later, he was laughing. he didn't know how Alex could fool himself like that.

" do you hear yourself? I can't make it without my meds, not even for one hour "  
Derek stopped laughing. his brain hurt. his whole body hurt.

" I don't want to mess everything up again, Alex. do something "  
he couldn't control his mind or his actions. he couldn't control himself. he had no control on anything.

" fine, I'll come back... listen to me, don't do anything stupid and stay away from Stiles, okay? you can't hurt him again, how is he? the last time I checked...- "

Derek intrupted him : " it's none of your business... you know what? he's dead. you can't talk about him anymore "

Derek punched through the wall over and over again, until he couldn't feel his knuckles anymore. there were bruises all over his hands.

" Derek, calm down. tell me what you did to him "   
Alex asked, he didn't sound scared or nervous. it was like Derek's madness wasn't new to him, he'd seen it before. he'd embraced his demonic soul.

" I'm the one who's not okay. do you understand? me. why do you keep talking about Stiles? "  
Derek couldn't believe that they were talking about him in that situation. but of course that Alex cared about him more than he cared about Derek. he hated Derek anyway.

" I said I'll be back soon. take care of Stiles, don't hurt him, okay? "  
Alex said.

" you should be worrying about yourself. when you get back, I'm gonna blow your brains out. no wait, what's the fun of that? I should skin you alive first "  
he hung up and took a deep breath. his kitchen was destroyed. he started looking into the cabinets, hoping to find his meds.

but instead, he found a golden key in one of the glasses. he started laughing, he grabbed the glass and looked at the key.

" you goddamn son of a bitch "  
he said and looked at the label on the key. 'Jacob ' even seeing that name made him angry. the voices in his head got louder, he could feel the pressure on his scalp. 

he walked into Jacob's old room, he knew he was walking towards his biggest mistake again, but sometimes mistakes are your biggest needs. mistakes that take your far away from everyone and everything, until you go back to yourself.

he opened the room's door, there was some cocaine on the desk and some weed on the couch. everything he needed was there. 

his body screamed for drugs. he needed to feel free and powerful. he needed to feel numb. 

he called Alex again.   
" Alex, come back tonight. I don't think I can make it "  
he said and hung up without waiting for Alex to respond.

he snorted the white, straight line of coke. his mind was filled with doubt, pain and chaos.

he poured himself a glass of scotch. he needed to distract himself and kill time. 

but drugs and alcohol wouldn't fill the void inside him. they only covered it for a short while, they kept it hidden.

he got up to get to his room, the bottle slipped through his fingers and he had to grab it again. he fell down a couple of times walking upstairs. it took him ten minutes to finally get to his room.

he didn't know if being drunk weakened him, or being high. or maybe it was the buzzing in his ears that hadn't stopped. not even after using all those drugs. it was even louder now, so loud that he almost couldn't hear anything else. 

he opened his room's door and fell down again. he looked at Stiles, he was asleep on their bed. he seemed exhausted.

was he asleep? or passed out? or... dead? he couldn't tell anymore.

Derek sat on the floor, next to the bed. he squeezed his eyes shut.

his hands were shaking. he was so lightheaded but his body felt heavy. 

he hated the useless cocaine. he hated alcohol. he hated smoking. none of them were helping him, they were making him worse.   
\---------

he opened his eyes.

have you ever felt that weightless feeling after spending a whole day in the water? when you lie down, you still feel like your legs are floating and your body still moves with the waves.

the body doesn't easily forget the memory of water.

Stiles felt that way when he woke up. his body was weightless and heavy at the same time. he got up and sat on the familiar bed in Derek's room. he blinked and tried to remember what had happened.

he looked at his wrist, an IV was in his vein and two empty syringes were on the nightstand.

' what happened? '  
Stiles asked himself and tried to remember... and he did.

he woke up that morning and passed out. he looked at the clock, it was 18:08. 

how long was he out for? he remembered everything. three horrible fucking days in that house. he wouldn't eat anything, he wouldn't smile, he wouldn't breathe and he'd spend all night crying in silence.

all that had made him weak. the IV bag was running dry. did Derek do this for him? why? shouldn't he leave Stiles for dead or let him miraculously wake up on his own? why did he do him a favor? 

his mouth was sour. he looked at the glass of water on the nightstand, there was something white in it. he tasted it.

Derek must've fed it to him. he didn't know what it was, but he wasn't so worried about it. if it was poison, then he was happy to have a painless death.

' where is he? '  
he asked himself and removed the IV. he felt better now, he was regaining his strength. 

he freaked out when he saw Derek sitting on a chair.

" Derek? "  
his voice was so low he could barely hear it himself. Derek didn't answer but after a few moments he ran to the bathroom. Stiles could hear him throw up.

" Derek? "  
he called him again, and he didn't even know why.

" go to your room Stiles "  
Derek yelled when Stiles got off the bed.

" what? "  
Stiles was trying not to fall down, he was dizzy.

" damn it Stiles, get the fuck out of here "  
Derek shouted and Stiles heard glass breaking.   
" fuck, no "  
Derek whispered, Stiles didn't know if he was talking to himself.

he didn't want to find out anyway. he took some steps back and left the room. he walked downstairs and went to the kitchen.

" shit "  
he was surprised to see that place like that. the table was upside down, the glasses were broken, all of the cabinets were open and everything inside them was on the floor now.

it seemed like something had exploded in there.

" oh my god "  
Stiles shook his head and walked away from there. he went to his room and closed the door behind him. he put a chair behind the door to make sure Derek wouldn't be able to get inside.

he was afraid. if Derek did something like that to his favorite kitchen, it meant that he was in his bad mood. 

" send it to the airport and I'll go get it from there. fucking do someting "  
Derek shouted from the living room, he was talking on the phone.

" I can do it. I can fucking drive, I'm not paralyzed "  
Derek said and Stiles tried to hear his every word, he needed to know what was going on.

" I can't fucking wait until you get back from Texas... and no, I don't trust them at all "  
Stiles was all ears. Derek seemed to need something so badly.

" don't give anyone my address "  
Derek sounded really frustrated, Stiles stopped listening to him, he looked at him in the mirror. he looked better.

he hadn't eaten in three days but he wasn't hungry at all. in fact, he felt really good. 

" I don't get it "  
he whispered to himself and put his head on the pillow.  
" why? why did he take care of me? when he's the one who...- "  
he didn't finish his sentence. actually, Derek was being really nice to him, but it didn't make Stiles feel good... not at all... it made him feel disgusted by himself. someone who could do all those horrible things to poor Theo, someone who slaughtered a whole family, someone who tortured and killed lots of people was nice to Stiles. why? was it a new way of torturing?

he heard the door slamming and jumped off the bed. he left his room and looked around to see what was going on.  
" Derek? "  
he called him, but nobody answered. he turned around and saw the house's door.   
it was open.

the door was open!

he blinked a couple of times but he couldn't believe it was real. the damn door was open, Stiles could easily leave.

he ran out of the house. he was ready to cry out of happiness. it was cold outside but he didn't care, he just wanted to leave, to scream and get out of there. he would run to the town on his feet if he had to.

he ran to the gates. fortunately, Derek had forgotten to lock them as well. but it was scary that something had terrified Derek this much and made him forget to close the doors... the problem Derek had was very horrifying.

Stiles opened the door. 

" I don't think leaving is a good idea, it's getting dark "  
somebody said.

Stiles recognized that voice. 

" Theo "  
Stiles was angry. so angry. he clenched his fist.  
" maybe I can't take a murderer, but I can definitely take you "  
Stiles said and he was ready to break Theo's bones. but Theo just smiled.

" of course you can, but I don't wanna fight you. you can run away from this house any time you want... but can you run away from Derek? "  
Theo said.

" maybe I'll leave the country. what do you know? I have enough money not to worry about what's next "  
Stiles said. Theo seemed calm and it pissed him off.

" Stiles... you can't run away from Derek. you may spend your whole life running and looking back to see how far you've gotten from here. you may smile and be happy to run but right when you look forward, you realize that he's smiling at you, always a step ahead of you "  
Theo said and Stiles closed his eyes, trying to concentrate.

" I'll go to the police. I'll turn him in, I'll give them the address of this place. we can catch him "  
Stiles didn't know if he was convincing Theo or himself anymore.

" I was a cop Stiles. I was a fucking cop, do you understand?... come on, I wanna show you something "  
Theo said and started walking to the backyard.

Stiles looked at him, he was young but he was in a good shape. even the way he walked reminded Stiles of cops. what had Derek done to him?

Stiles followed him and nodded. something deep inside him screamed that Theo was right. 

Theo stopped in front of a wooden door and unlocked it. the first thing Stiles saw was the familiar face he used to hate, but seeing his dead body like that made him want to throw up.

" Matt "  
he whispered in shock. Matt was his old classmate, he used to date Lydia but he broke her heart and left her. he was also a bully, he got into a fight with Stiles once and broke his nose.

Stiles might've mentioned it on one of his dates with Derek. he hated Matt, but he sure as hell didn't want him to die like that.

" Derek said he might give you his head as a birthday present "  
Theo said.

" where the hell is this place? "  
Stiles whispered and Theo laughed.

" somwhere you were never supposed to come. you think that dumb basement he locked you in is the worst place of this house? those are the things Derek scares you with but he will never actually hurt you. believe it or not Stiles, he's in love with you, he's crazy about you, and that's the only thing that's keeping you alive. everyone Derek meets doesn't last more than one week but you've known him for months so don't ruin it... run away when you're sure he's gone for good "  
Theo said. 

Stiles thought about everything he said. his eyes were watery, he was staring at the dead body on the floor. Matt's head was cut off. Stiles never liked him but he didn't want him to die.

Stiles couldn't look at that much longer so he left the backyard.

" Stiles, you can't run away from this. you can't run away from Derek "  
he could hear Theo shouting but he ignored him and ran as fast as he could.

he was in the middle of nowhere, he didn't know which way would lead him to the town, he didn't even know what time it was but it was really dark.


End file.
